DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This is a Competing Renewal application for continued support of an NHLBI (Lung Division) Post-Doctoral Training Grant, which is currently in its 20th year in the Medical School, Department of Pathology at the University of Michigan. The aim of this program is to provide in depth training in basic research to holders of MD, PhD or DVM degrees. The research areas of focus include lung inflammation (mediators and regulators), complement, apoptosis, DNA repair, immunopathology (including the roles of oxidants, proteases, cytokines, chemokines) and endothelial cell biology. Since inception, the program has been led by Professor Peter A. Ward. Currently all trainees are assigned to research laboratories in the Department of Pathology. Trainees flow smoothly between laboratories because of the close collaborative interactions between preceptors. The program features weekly research seminars and six annual and formal seminars on ethics in research. This training program has an impressive record of training MD's and PhD's, the majority of whom hold academic appointments. Over the past five years a concerted effort has been successful in recruiting trainees from under-represented racial/ethnic groups. The intellectual and scientific environment at the University of Michigan Medical center is very enriched for the trainees. The many core scientific facilities in the Medical School greatly enhance opportunities for trainees involved both in bench laboratory research and in animal research. The setting of the program in the context of a large academic medical center provides special advantages to trainees who can take advantage of the relevance of fundamental biomedical research to clinical diseases. This long established training program with a proven record of success positions the program to be very competitive and successful in recruitment of candidates for appointment as post-doctoral fellows.